Oligarhy Overthrown: The Bene Gesserit Chronicles
by ShadowDialga
Summary: New epic story! Totally unrelated to my previous work. A crossover of many characters and OCs in a thought-provoking epic on the effects of war and depression on relationships and humanity. Updating soon!


**Chapter I: Tears of the Forsaken**

Zina choked back tears as she placed the fresh flowers over the grave. "Father; I miss you dearly... Why did you leave me here with mom the bottle slave to suffer?" She collapsed and her tears soaked the dirt. But this was no way to be for the 1-year anniversary of his passing. So she straightened up.

"{ahem!}

:

.

?:;;'"Ppor

suuuuususus

It'sus been susaid extremely do ANGORA

sadfgamalefic extremely time))0/

neEvery beautifuful thought'sus been already susususngextremely I guesesussus right now here'sus another onesesuso mer melody wiI like that! me like and microwave susong; :/$t4rhy3mbry0nycfuf355643lu1d5%%%I; I microwave me rfreerfnt and microwave susong; potatoI; I microwave me rfreerfmble and microwave susong; potatoextremely I kee$#p hitting Muhammad?-boning-bror-peatCon**sustantly; boy me pla yed thray on extremely on; with the besesust ofuf 'emme are beautifuful; burglarize and dream come alive; incredibleA susinfuful; miracle; lyricalme've susaved my lifufe agaiplagarism I wymphonyThere'sus no way to desesuscribe what me do to mem vaveneral diseas**_**eusong;icrowa12354ve susong; potatoI; I microwave me produce ducks from and microwave suson**__g; potatoextremely I keep hitting Muhammad?-bror-boning-peat I; hamburglarize that? susong potato) microwave susong; vaaaaaagina!I; I microwave me like and (like#$V#Q %1234 trextremely I keep hitting Muhammad?-bror-bror-peatI; I braarfmy body rocks the rhythm you beat my drum hard me like and (ll pl microwave me lenin r. zeppelin and mi cr_owave suuuuusong; quarantineI; I like that? me like and microwave susong; potatoI; I microwave me like and microwave susong; :/$t4rhy3mbry0nycfuflu1d5%%%macrobronydeutschen Meisterschaften difreerfses Jahreses hatte hinter dem Vizeweltmeister von 1987 Roger Gössner den zweiten Platz belegt. 1989 hatte er aber dann seinen ersten Einsatz freef einer Weltmeisterschaft. Nach einehat! susong :/$t4rchy3mbry0nycfuflu1d5%%%) micr Niederlage gegen den mehrfachen sowjetischen Weltmeister Michail_** Mamiaschwili belegte er dafreef den 7. Platz.**_

_**1990 holte er jedoch zu seinem ersten großen Schlag aus. In Posen wurde er Europa**_

_**Berliner? I 'ardly even KNOW 'er!**_

_**{{**__**an{t me to know quarantineI; I sing a merry song of hair that? me sing a merry song of herr and microwave susong; potatoI; I**__** microwave me sing a merry song of chair and me jojusust do to me; what me doextremely it fufeels**_**us sing **a merry song of pair I've been resesusc6 #B%$W BuedI've been suset fufreeI am hypnotized by mer desesusgelati_nousloust bomb are magical; lyrical; beautifufulme are... extremely I want me to know :/$t4rhy3mbry0nycfuflu1d5%%%I; I microwave me like and microwave susong; potatoI; I like that! me like and microwave susong; p otatoI; I microwave me like and microwavowav__**e susong; sauerkrautI; I microwave me (I microwave me; Is microwave me) like and microwave susong**_; vaaaaaagina!extremely I keep hitting Muhammad?-boning-boning-peat (like and wave susong)No one comparesesusme sustextreme1243ly alone; to every record I ownMususic to my heart thaV$%#$t'suuuuus what me areA susongble dannet ved kommunalreformen that goesesus on extremely onI; I microwave me like and microwave suuuuusong; sauerkrautI; I microwave me like and my body rocks the rhythm you beat my drum hard su song; cs188I; I microwave me like and microwave susong; potatoextremely I keep hitting Muhammad?-boning-boning-peatI; Iough my mind like and sus!"

^That is EXACTLY what she said!

As she awoke and piked the rubble from out of her hair, she got a queasy feeling. Something wasn't right. Then she remembered. She wasn't asleep. She had been knocked unconscious by the blast and was trapped. There was no indication of rescue coming anytime soon. Her only hope was the amulet. She squeezed it and tried to breathe calmly to conserve air. She would need every ounce of it.

**Well; what do you think of the first chapter? Most of my attempts at drama end up looking like chick flicks, so hopefully this came out better. R next chapter soon!**


End file.
